


Shadowy Thorns

by sunflower624



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Detectives, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Female Reader, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapped, Kidnapping, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, SVU - Freeform, You and Rafael are a thing, You're Elliot Stabler's daughter, sex crimes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:21:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28866927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflower624/pseuds/sunflower624
Summary: Y/N Stabler is a new detective at SVU. She is the daughter of Elliot Stabler. Her first few weeks at SVU are both rough and interesting but she finds herself becoming good friends with Rafael Barba. They're slowly becoming attracted to each other and it's clear on the age gap between them. However, romance in the workplace and within federal things - can be hell.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Reader, Rafael Barba/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Y/N is the daughter of Elliot Stabler. She's a new detective for the Special Victims Unit. She's serving under Cap. Olivia Benson and partnered with Amanda Rollins and Dominick Carisi. Since she's a Stabler, we already know that she knows her way around - especially with the help of her father.

* * *

**ABBREVIATIONS/LEGEND:**

Y/N - your name  
E/C - eye color  
S/C - skin color  
H/C - hair color  
H/T - hair type

* * *

POV (Point of View) will be 1st but sometimes will be 3rd

* * *

It's been three weeks since I began my duties with SVU. It's definitely different but I remember my dad teaching me some basics in college. It was nice here and we all were pretty much friends. I knew Olivia and Fin growing up since they were great friends with my dad. However, Amanda and I have our moments - sometimes more than moments. We don't always get along but I usually shrug it off.

I've had the opportunity to meet Rafael Barba, as well. He formerly was ADA for the SVU but ended up becoming a defense attorney. He's chill but him and Carisi have their moments - just like Rollins and I. Then, we have some of the old staffers of SVU who come visit. I've met Munch and Amaro once. They're both very chill and kind. It's such a great environment here. 

Besides all that, we have to work like our lives depend on it. I get my first case today and that really excites me but genuinely makes my stomach knot up. I definitely want to make my dad proud, just like any daughter would. Obviously, I have to work the case with Rollins but hopefully, she doesn't give me a hard time. 

"Stabler!" Benson yells to grab my attention. I shift up from my desk and head towards the meeting area. Rollins, Fin, and Barba were already gathered there. I flash a smile at Barba, before sitting down at the table. 

"Today marks a special opportunity for you but it's also a test..." She continued, before turning the projector on to explain the case. "Jane Doe. She was found around a construction site near Maiden Lane with obvious signs of sexual trauma. She has unfortunately passed away but I need you to investigate the area, find a lead, and catch the son of a bitch who did this." 

It was a lot to take in for my first time but I nodded. "I won't you let you down, captain!" 

"Just her? By herself?" Rollins contested as she gave Benson a look.

"Not yet but I do want you or Fin to go along with her." 

I sunk into my chair and sighed. "That's fine, just as long as I get to work the case." 

Barba chuckled slightly as he crossed his arms. "I'll be helping you with the case, too..." 

"I didn't think you still worked with SVU?" 

"Not much but only on special occasions..."

I gave a small smile, before getting up and grabbing the case file. "Let's do this!"

Rollins immediately stood up with me as we began to head out of the precinct. This will definitely be a long day. We both go out of the doors, approaching the car we'll be taking for the job. 

"You ready for this, Y/N? It's a big step." Rollins questioned as she looked at me from the driver's side of the car. I nodded, opening the passenger door as she got behind the wheel. "Alrighty, let's get to the scene."

* * *

I got out of the car with my gloves on and had my special equipment with me. The scene already had caution tape. It smelled horrifying. Her body must've been here for days. I bent down, going underneath the caution tape, and approached the area. Construction was still going on despite the scene but I assume that's normal. 

I began to take some fingerprint samples around the area her body was found. As I'm doing so, I begin to hear a slight cry. I looked behind me and saw Rollins finally coming onto the scene with me. "Rollins, do you mind taking these samples for me?" 

"What is it?" 

She could tell that I was obviously concerned but I'll explain it to her later. I place the things down on a towel, before following the cry. I press my ear against the wall, discovering the muffled cry and recognizing that the wall was done recently. Oh my god, I think to myself before heading towards my equipment bag. I grab the mixture of phosphoric acid and trisodium phosphate, beginning to scrub at the wall. 

"Stabler, what are you doing?"

I ignore her questions, scrubbing deep at the concrete. After a long minute of scrubbing the concrete, I grab the baking soda and chloride mixture, spreading it against the area. I begin to scrub again, feeling some of the concrete caving a bit. 

"Stabler!" 

I turn back at her and glare at her. She looks angry with me but I honestly could care less. I grab a putty knife and cautiously carve around the area, feeling the area sink in. I know I'm being reckless but I'm not ignoring this. 

I push slightly against the small section of the concrete, watching it crumble down, and the cry became louder. My mouth dropped as I picked up the crying baby. Amanda gasped, " _Oh my god..._ " 

One of the ambulances already on the scene rushed over and began to check vitals on the baby. I know that what I was doing was risky and possibly dangerous but I carry items for any situation. It may sound over the top but I just saved a baby because of it - so I think that's pretty dope. 

" _I'm sorry..._ " 

I looked up at Amanda before standing to my feet. "There's nothing to be sorry about. I know it's going to take time for you trust me and I know some of my methods aren't the safest. Don't apologize, Rollins." 

"I should've been more patient to see what you were doing. You did a good thing, _Y/N._ " 

This was the first time she's ever complimented me. _Woah, that's definitely a shocker._ I flash a smile at her. "Thanks but let's get started on this scene!" 

"Agreed."

* * *

We finally were heading back to the precinct with all the information we gathered. We discovered multiple sets of fingerprints, some bloodstains, possible semen, and an umbilical cord - possibly meaning that the baby belonged to Jane Doe. We still don't know her identity but hopefully, the autopsy process will reveal that information. 

"I'm impressed with you today, Stabler." Amanda suddenly said as she parked the car. "For your first case, you've exceeded Liv's expectations." 

"Really?" 

"You definitely will make a great detective here but you'll need more practice." 

"Thanks, Rollins!" I grinned at her, opening the car door and going up the stairs. Amanda followed me as we went inside. Carisi was here and talking with Barba, Benson, and Fin. 

"We're back!" We both exclaim as I head toward my desk, placing down the case file, and my bag. I sat down as Benson walked over. 

"How'd it go?" 

"I think it went pretty well overall. We got some prints, some blood, possible semen, and then I found a baby." 

Barba laughed a bit until he realized I was being serious. "You found a baby?"

"Yup! Along with an umbilical cord near Jane Doe. The baby was in a recently cemented wall but it wasn't completely dry. I got the baby out with some tools I had and the baby is at the hospital right now."

Benson seemed to be surprised, along with Fin, Barba, and Carisi. 

"Your own tools?" Benson questioned, looking at me in concern. 

"I know it sounds dangerous but I always prepare for anything since I have OCD. Plus, dad always told me to keep an eye out for anything. I heard a muffled distant cry and determined that it was in the cement wall. That brings me to the conclusion that a construction worker killed Jane Doe and hid the baby. Jane must've been killed recently, even though it smelt like she'd been there for days." I explained as I grabbed the bottle of water on my desk to drink.

"I normally would oppose those kinds of things but it ended in a good way. Just be careful and console others on the scene..." 

I placed the bottle on the desk, sighing a bit. "I know, I know. It was just an instinct of mine. I'm sorry, captain."

"I'm not done. You did great for your first case. However, you'll need to head to the coroner's office and see if the autopsy has been performed. If it hasn't, head back to the site to question some workers. If it has, get the results and report back here." 

I stood to my feet, nodding before looking back at Amanda. "Let's get to it."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter is gonna start from where the last chapter left off. The chapter won't be as long probably (or maybe it'll be longer haha) but I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Thank you for the kudos, comments, and etc.. I appreciate the support. Also, it's Mariska Hargitay's birthday tomorrow (01/23/2021) so remember to celebrate with some episodes.

ABBREVIATIONS/LEGEND:

Y/N - your name  
E/C - eye color  
H/C - hair color 

REMINDER/TRIGGER WARNING: this chapter WILL HAVE some graphic descriptions with autopsy results. There will be mentions of sexual trauma, death, etc.. Just be prepared if you're not used to that topic or not fond of it.

* * *

We head into the medical examiner's office - seeing that Melinda was performing an autopsy. I knock on the window cautiously and Melinda notices us. She raises a finger, signaling for us to wait a moment. She was performing the autopsy on Jane Doe - the woman at the construction site. It was actually relieving. We'd be learning the cause behind her death and possibly her name. She finished it off and motioned for us to come in. 

"I assume you both are here for the results on her?" Melinda questioned as she finished signing the autopsy papers. I nodded in response, approaching the body.

"Is there an identity?" I asked as I pace around the room. "Any information on the baby?"

"Her name is Jillian Andrews. She was twenty-five and has been missing for a week. She was eight and a half months pregnant. The baby you found was her child and the baby is in good condition. He had hypothermia but you found him in time." She began as she handed me the papers. "She has sexual trauma and signs of vaginal tearing. I noticed that she had some slits on her chest..."

I curl my eyebrows together, "Her chest was slit? Does that mean we have a serial rapist on the loose?" 

"I'm not sure. This could've been random or planned." 

I look at Amanda and she immediately reached for her phone. I never thought that my first case would be a serial rapist case. This should be fun...

* * *

"Attention! We have a serial rapist on the loose. The woman that was raped and killed was a brunette, blue eyes, and had fair skin. We're not sure if he has a type but it's a warning. The victim was pregnant, had been slit on her chest, and her baby was buried in a wall." Benson shouts throughout the squad room. I look down and gulp nervously. I never thought my first SVU case would involve a serial rapist. It's hard to piece together but I have to toughen up. 

"Should we check with forensics on the phone?" Rollins questioned as she leaned back in her desk chair. 

"I have Fin and Kat on that right now. However, I need to speak with you, Y/N." Benson replied as she heads for her office. I got to my feet and follow her in there, seeing Rafael sitting in there. He stands up and pulls me into a hug.

"How are you, Y/N? How's your case going?" 

"It's going good! I'm a bit nervous about it and I have a good team supporting me through this process!" 

He smiled down at me and patted my back. 

"So what's going on, Liv?" I question as I sit down across from her desk. 

"Well, I know that the case is going to be tough on you and I just want you to know that Barba and I will help you through it. Your first is definitely a tough and tricky one but we will help you every step of the way but you'll complete it on your own." She explained as she sat down in her desk chair, making hand gestures as she spoke.

I smile in response to her. "Thank you so much, Captain. I won't let you down... The same goes for you, Barbs!" 

He huffed out with a small laugh as he looked at me. I'm so grateful for these people. However, that doesn't render me away from the emotions and anxiety I'm feeling for the case. 


End file.
